


Worse Than Hug Therapy

by TheOtherSarahJane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSarahJane/pseuds/TheOtherSarahJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KM deanon. Germany has been stressed lately, and what better cure is there than a vicious tickle attack (followed by a happy ending)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Hug Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece I finally decided to deanon. My first smut fill with these two. Apologies for the smut being a bit out-of-nowhere and mismatched with the light fluff before it. Comments and tips for improvement always loved!

“West.”

“Mm.”

Gilbert took aim and fired, and moments later a crumpled-up piece of paper hit its mark, smack in the middle of the back of Ludwig’s blonde head. Ludwig didn’t so much as look up from his work.

“Is there something you want to say to me, or has your vision gotten so bad you’ve somehow mistaken me for a wastebasket?”

“Fuck’s sake, West, it’s 12:30 at night. Get to bed already.”

Ludwig sighed. “I’ll go to sleep before too long. I just have to finish up these next few forms.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

Ludwig didn’t answer. He merely sighed again, more wearily this time, and continued poring over his paperwork. Gilbert frowned in irritation and took a few heavy steps into the younger nation’s study to stand beside him, crossing his arms. Ludwig still didn’t so much as look up.

The light from the two lamps in the small room wasn’t ideal, but it was good enough for Gilbert to see the frustrated but determined way his brother’s mouth was set in a straight line, and just how tired his normally sharp eyes looked behind his reading glasses. He looked the same as he had every night this week so far—he’d apparently been hit with some huge last-minute project to finish up for someone else who was evidently not competent enough to handle it, and the result was five late nights without so much as a beer to calm his nerves.

“West.” Gilbert repeated, this time more assertively. “If you don’t come to bed right now I’m going to make a new rule where—”

“Gilbert, no amount of threatening has gotten me to run through the streets naked yet. I think it might be wise to just give up on that particular fantasy of yours.”

Gilbert froze at the premature foiling of his plan. Well, no matter. He always came prepared with a Plan B.

“Weeeeest,” he took a different approach, wrapping both his arms around one of Ludwig’s burly ones and laying his head on the larger man’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll count sheep for you like last time! It’ll be all big brotherly and stuff. Remember how awesome that was?”

“You mean the time when you convinced me to abandon my work only to end up sleeping in my bed and making a mess out of it?”

Gilbert glared at his younger brother. He was being especially difficult tonight, apparently. Ludwig’s brow furrowed as he flipped over a sheet of paper to stare at rows upon rows of numbers on the back.

“Gilbert, I do ackowledge your concern, but I have to get this done, so if you have nothing else to bother me with I would appreciate it if you—”

“Nothing else?” Gilbert cut in, the beginnings of a smirk spreading on his face. “Not so fast, Lutz. The Great Prussia always has a secret weapon!” He let loose a near-maniacal laugh that finally got Ludwig to look up from his desk.

“Gilbert! Can’t you keep your voice down? And what ‘secret weapon’ could you possibly be—”

His face froze in terror. Gilbert had raised his hands up to shoulder level, a smirk that always made Ludwig’s stomach drop in dread on his face and his fingers waggling in warning. Ludwig began scooting away in his chair little by little, but the damn desk leg blocked his movement.  
“Gilbert,” Ludwig growled out a warning as Gilbert’s expression grew wilder and his hands crept nearer. “Gilbert, no. This is not—stop that. Get away! Don’t come any closer!”

His panic was rising. Gilbert closed in for the kill.  
“Nein! Gilbert! Nein nein neinneinNEINNEINNEINNEIN—”

Gilbert’s fingers got him right underneath his ribs, and suddenly Ludwig held in his breath and turned beet red. Gilbert laughed like a madman and continued his assault, creeping his fingers around to Ludwig’s stomach as the larger man tried to cover himself in vain. He was fighting not to burst into laughter, and practically whimpering in the process. Gilbert clearly found the whole thing immensely entertaining, and intensified the tickle attack.

“YOU WILL SUBMIT!” Gilbert cackled, seeing Ludwig was about to break and victory was nigh. “YOU WILL SUBMIT TO MY AWESOME TICKLE THERAPY!”

“Gil…b-b…” Ludwig tried to stutter out a plea to stop, but as soon as he opened his mouth the dam burst, and suddenly bellow after bellow of deep, rumbling laughter erupted from the larger man. He flailed his legs to try and push the elder man off of him, but Gilbert was much less tired and much more fast and it only resulted in sending the chair careening off in another direction without Ludwig on it. The giant fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and Gilbert was right there, on his knees, intensifying his attack.

Ludwig was nearly crying with laughter at this point, and Gilbert was still cackling maniacally above him with no signs of stopping. His thin fingers rooted around in every one of his weak spots, and Ludwig was twisting and flailing everywhere in a fruitless effort to escape. Gilbert had done this far too many times and knew far too well how to dodge while keeping his fingers at work, and when it got to the point where Ludwig could hardly breathe from laughing too hard, he finally broke and started sputtering for mercy.

“G-Gil…can’t breathe…stop…please…” he puffed out between bursts of breathless laughter. His face was pink all over, and when he could manage a glimpse at his brother, he saw that Gilbert’s had gotten a little flushed too. Judging by that and the thrilled smirk on his face, he was apparently enjoying the adrenaline this little tussle was bringing. Gilbert threw out another maniacal laugh.

“What’s that?” Gilbert’s fingers paused for a second, only to scurry around in a fresh attack once Ludwig had caught a few breaths. “Do you give up, Ludwig? Do you submit to my awesome secret weapon?”

“Gilbert! Stop this nons—AHAHA!” Ludwig couldn’t even finish his sentence before yet another assault on his sides made him bellow out laughter. “Goddammit, Gilbert, I’m not going to—HA!” He tried to scoot himself backwards on the floor, but Gilbert caught his escape attempt and acted quickly, cackling and straddling the much larger man, virtually the only way he could use his inferior weight to pin him down.

“Just admit it, West,” Gilbert gloated gleefully. “You can’t escape me!”

“Gilbert! Stop—can’t—”

“SUBMIT TO ME! AHAHAHAHA!”

“Gilbert, I swear to god if you don’t—ahaha! If you don’t…stop…I’m going to…” Ludwig still couldn’t form complete sentences, getting continuously interrupted by fits of giggles.

“Want me to stop, West?” Gilbert leaned over the larger man, using his full body weight to pin him down and practically lying on top of him. He was clearly enjoying this far too much. His smirking face was now inches away from Ludwig’s. “Make me.”

Ludwig flushed even deeper. “Gilbert,” he growled, still breathless. “Get off me.”

“Not until you give up and submit to me,” Gilbert’s grin took on a dangerous undertone, and Ludwig spied a small, familiar gleam in his red eye that meant he was either planning something very, very bad or very, very good. At the moment, it was probably both.

“Gilbert,” Ludwig growled again, trying as best he could to look intimidating through the haze cast on by weariness and tickle-attack-recovery. His brother just grinned his toothy grin and snickered a little.

“Aw, c’mon, Westy, you’re not fooling anyone,” he teased, and bent forward suddenly to nip Ludwig’s neck. His sharp teeth left a small mark on the side, and Ludwig flinched at the little sweet pain. Gilbert’s tongue slipped out to stroke the angry red spot, and then trailed down underneath Ludwig’s loosened collar and into that spot where neck met shoulder that made the larger man let out a sigh. Ludwig suddenly didn’t feel too much like resisting anymore.

Gilbert let out a low chuckle. “Still want to fight me, Westy?” He leaned in and grabbed another piece of skin between his teeth, in the softness right beneath Ludwig’s chin. Ludwig let out another sigh despite himself and reluctantly tilted his head to give Gilbert better access to his neck.

“Stop calling me that,” he grumbled quietly, his eyes closing in lazy pleasure as Gilbert slowly gave his neck more little bites and strokes with his tongue. Gilbert’s slender fingers moved to his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Geez, you never stop complaining and ordering things around, do you, West?” Gilbert teased halfheartedly, beginning to trail his tongue down Ludwig’s chest as he opened his shirt, leaving little nips and bites behind as he went.

“You’re one to talk,” Ludwig mumbled back. Their banter at this point was slow, almost listless, and Ludwig merely squinted his eyes and let himself curve up just a little to his brother’s touch, a slow heat gathering wherever his tongue explored and in his loins. He was fatigued beyond words right now, but this felt good, lying here, relaxed, while Gilbert’s mouth took its time exploring him. His body reminded him that it had, after all, been a little while.

Gilbert’s tongue had reached the top of Ludwig’s pants, and he stalled, his hands running down Ludwig’s sturdy torso and down and around his powerful thighs. Ludwig inhaled sharply when Gilbert suddenly clamped gently down on his erection with his mouth, and Gilbert grinned internally as he felt his brother’s body respond. Slowly, teasingly, Gilbert unfastened the leather belt and pristine slacks covering him, then pulled down his boxers and revealed Ludwig’s half-hardened cock. 

“Ng—Gil,” Ludwig breathed, face already becoming flushed with arousal. Gilbert grinned up at him, that devilish gleam still shining in his eyes, and took Ludwig’s cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking with deliberately long and slow movements until Ludwig was full and hard in his hand. Ludwig was panting lightly, and his muscles tensed and untensed as he waited, willed for Gilbert to go faster. But Gilbert stopped.

“Look at me, West,” Gilbert commanded, his voice a low rumbling growl. Ludwig obeyed.

He watched as Gilbert again began working his tongue over his torso, letting out little moans whenever his fingers or his clothes or any small thing happened to brush over his neglected and needful cock. He watched, teeth gritted and muscles tense, as Gilbert brought his mouth down and traced his tongue lightly, agonizingly lightly, up the underside of his cock and to the tip, making it twitch with want and making Ludwig release a long, begging groan.

“Gilbert…” he panted. “Please…”

“Do you give up?” Gilbert traced his tongue up, once again, as lightly as before.

“What?”

“Do you give up, West?” Gilbert repeated. “Do you want me to take you in my mouth, right now?”

“Yes,” Ludwig whined, fighting the urge to grab his brother’s head and push him down. He felt as if he didn’t have the strength. He just needed his touch, that mouth, so much…

Gilbert flicked the tip of his cock with his tongue. “Say it,” he challenged.

“G-gil…fuck, I…”

“Hm? What was that?”

“Gil, please…”

“Please what? What do you want?”

“Take me in your mouth,” Ludwig pushed out. “Suck me.”

“So you give up?” Gilbert brought his lips closer, ever closer, but not quite touching still. “You submit?”

“Yes,” Ludwig hissed. “I give up. I submit. Just please, Gilbert, please…”

“Good boy.”

Suddenly Gilbert plunged his head down, and Ludwig felt more and more of his cock being swallowed in tight, wet heat. He let out a startled, gratified moan as Gilbert took him in as far as he could, beginning to work his tongue and pull up on the shaft, creating a blissful hot suction. His fingers came up to grip what couldn’t fit in his mouth, and Ludwig’s toes curled and his entire body tensed and released in time with his brother’s skilled ministrations, and he felt his tongue, his tongue oh god, it was sending shocks of pleasure up into his gut and his chest, and when he looked down and saw his brother, his proud, domineering brother, taking his cock in his mouth, sucking him off with those thin pale lips that alone almost sent him over the edge.

And then Gilbert pulled up and sucked him hard, his hand pumping him hard and fast at the bottom, just like he liked it, and Ludwig let out a shout as he came, wave after wave of burning pleasure hitting him as he filled his brother’s mouth with cum and his whole body went tense. And then slowly, as the aftershocks began to subside and his breathing slowed down, Ludwig relaxed, his whole body collapsing again on the study floor.

Gilbert was there on top of him, watching in an odd mix of fondness and smug satisfaction when Ludwig returned to earth. Ludwig could hardly keep his eyes open as his brother threaded his fingers through his hair, chuckling quietly.

“You’ll get to bed now, I take it? Just like you should have before?” Gilbert’s smirk was as self-satisfied as any other, but this one had a bit of tenderness underlying it too. Ludwig nodded weakly, though he was exhausted enough he could probably sleep a full eight hours here on the floor.

“And then tomorrow if they bitch at you you’ll tell them to fuck off because you need to rest once in a while?”

Hardly even listening, Ludwig gave a slow half-nod and gave up trying to keep his eyes open. Within moments he was dozed off peacefully on the carpet, barely even stirring when Gilbert prodded him with a finger.

“Jesus, West, you were tired,” he mumbled, then stood up a little awkwardly, trying not to wake his brother up. Once he was fully up, he took a look down and surveyed the very improper position West had left himself in. “The time West fell asleep on the study floor with his shirt open and his dick hanging out…never thought I’d see the day,” Gilbert snickered to himself, and went to grab him a blanket. “You’re lucky I don’t get pictures. I guess I’m just feeling especially nice tonight.” He turned, looked over his shoulder, and smiled. “Guten Nacht, bruder,” he said, and left the room.


End file.
